Forum:Add on content
I was wondering the same thing. Just finished my 2nd playthrough of the "vanilla" game, so I purchased Zombie Island, because that was the first of the DLC released, and I assumed there was some sort of linear timeline/storyline. But I'm at level 58, so there's no place higher I can go with that, unless I first play General Knoxx. So the question is, with respect to xp, is there an ideal sequence to play the DLC?--144 01:22, April 12, 2011 (UTC) I am in my first playthrough with GOTY edition. Do I play the expantions with my first playthrough? Do I complete the second playthrough and then add the content? Please advise. You can start any of the of the DLC's after you finish purchasing a shield from Dr. Zed. It is advised though to complete the entire vanilla game first before starting the DLC's due to the starting levels of the add-ons being much higher than a beginning players level. 18:56, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Here is one suggested playthrough order. -- 04:08, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Airos link (above) is a must read. The alternate is: vanilla, dc1, dc4, dc3 (to get good gear in dc4 + levels for drops in dc3) *dc2 can be done anytime you feel you have the gear for it. *Note: this does not follow the storyline like Airos link does. 07:11, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Whatever it is you do, I recommend you finish play through 2 vanilla ASAP, to unlock play through 2.5. Once you've done that, the enemies will scale to whatever level you are at, making the game enjoyable regardless of what order you choose. 08:48, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes happy is totally correct. I meant both playthroughs when I say vanilla. The rest is gamer strategy (following storyline in the link or go more strategic). Fun is paramount though, if you see something you like/want to do after vanilla playthrough 2, by all means do it. The theme of zombies, claptraps, and arena fighting are all awesome. I look forward to fighting an army in dlc3. 09:08, April 12, 2011 (UTC) After running both playthroughs of the main game, I go immediately to DLC3 and play through the first Knoxx kill, taking as few side quests as possible. Then without turning in the Armory Assault quest I play DLC1 and DLC4, both of which will be in PT2.5 sub-L69 underleveled mode (key in my opinion to making those two easy games interesting). Only after I've maxed my level in the other DLCs do I return to DLC3 and turn in Armory Assault. This gives me the highest-level Athena's Wisdom quest reward and ensures that the two remaining passes through the DLC3 Armory yield the highest-level loot. DLC3's foes are a little more challenging than those of DLC1 and 4, so I'd rather spend as much of the underleveled-difficulty phase of PT2.5 as I can on the easier DLCs. *If you play DLC1 before DLC3, you'll be overleveled for DLC3. *If you play DLC4 before either of the other, you'll be overleveled for DLC3 and not follow the storyline. (You'll also get suboptimal loot at the end of DLC4, but the gift shop is crap at any level....) *If you complete all of DLC3 before playing the other DLCs, you'll get lower-level loot and spend less time in the max-difficulty/best-enjoyment mode. *Note that you'll miss three Backpack SDUs and a skillpoint by not playing any of these DLCs in PT1. You can return to PT1 and speed-run some or all of these once you're in no danger of overleveling. So to recap: PT1, PT2, most of DLC3, DLC1, DLC4, remainder of DLC3. Daemmerung 20:24, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for this info, but I'm afraid it's given me more questions than answers. I guess I'm still more of a noob than I thought I was, but I thought the idea with any game with RPG elements was to level as much as possible, whenever possible. But here I'm reading about "overleveling". What is this? Is this where your character is so powerful that nothing is a challenge? Or is it when you don't get a lot of xp with each kill?144 12:42, April 17, 2011 (UTC) It really doesn't matter the playthrough order, but I really rushed to DLC3 because of the good gear it offers. Otherwise you can play it in any way you like-- 15:23, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Overleveling is when you are too high a level compared to your enemies, making the game too easy to enjoy a challenge. I just have entered DLC 3 last and everything is level 48 (so far) and I am level 65. The chests give level 48 gear as well, being useless. I am making a new forum expressing my disappointment at the failure to scale to my level. Daemmerung is the correct, it sucks to be overleveled. I have no idea why the DLC 3 did not scale to my level, it must be a glitch? 09:52, April 19, 2011 (UTC)